Aki's Return, for Better or Worse?
by oddone4ever
Summary: Sequel to 'Naraku's Stray Shade' Aki's back after two years of trainind with Death, then she comes back and she's staying with Sesshoumaru until things get worse than they were before!
1. Chapter 1

: Chapter 1 :

: Started: June 3, 2006 :

: Finished: June 4, 2006 :

"You've mastered everything I've given you to master, Aki. You truly are the best killing machine." Death said. Aki's face was blank and it seemed more demon like than before. "Now, it's time to test your skills on someone in the real world. Hmm. How about Sesshoumaru?" Death asked. Aki growled.

"You said that you weren't going to hurt him." Aki said in an angry tone.

"Death makes no promises." Death said, Aki growled and her eyes turned a mix of blue and black.

"If you send me after him I swear I'll come back and get you." Aki growled again. Death turned on her and pinned her to the wall just like he had before when they first met, it had been two years since she had been like this.

"You will listen to me, I am your Master." Death whispered in her ear. Aki's eyes turned black and she jammed Death in between the ribs where his heart was supposed to be. "Gh!" Aki pulled her hand out and there was something in her hand, it was Death's heart.

"Just like you taught me, everything thing has a weakness, yours is this." Aki said, Death's heart moved, Aki noticed it was a dragon intertwined with a rose. Her eyes widened. "The symbol of…love?" Aki asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I was loved once just like you are now. Then I was forced to become Death, as you will be." Death said.

"What happens when I squeeze?" Aki asked with a malevolent grin. Death's eyes widened. She squeezed and Death crumpled to the ground, she heard the dragon shriek with pain. "It seems you're not as invincible as people seem to think." Aki squeezed and Death gasped in pain. Then she squeezed hard enough so that Death died, she threw the heart down and Death looked up at her.

"Have fun getting back to Sesshoumaru with out me." Death said. Aki looked down.

"It's not going to take much, I've studied all of what you've done…I'm confident that I can do it." Aki kicked him out of the way. Then she grabbed a piece of chalk and drew symbols on the ground. Then she muttered something and in a puff of smoke she was gone.

"She hasn't learned everything I taught her." Death said. "She doesn't finish the job." Aki appeared in the real world and looked around.

"It's great to be back." Aki muttered as she smiled for the first time in two years. "Now…how do I get back to Sesshoumaru?" Aki asked as she looked around. It was different but familiar at the same time, it was like a dream.

"You should really learn to finish your job." Death said, Aki growled and turned around it face him.

"And you should really learn to give up when I've already almost killed you!" Aki growled as her eyes turned black, she learn that to summon black fire you had to use it to save yourself, if you didn't then it's kill you in the most painful way possible. Slowly roasting you to death.

"Remember that I will come back for you, until then you're free to find and stay with Sesshoumaru, maybe even hone the skills I've taught you." Death said, then he disappeared. Aki growled and let the fire disappear.

"Damn Death." Aki muttered, she turned west and started running, she wanted to find Sesshoumaru BADLY. Soon she saw the new castle coming into view, it was bigger than the old one. "Wowie…" Aki said as she looked at the castle, she walked up to the doors.

"Who's there?" A guard asked, Aki looked over.

"Uh…Aki." She answered. The guards' eyes widened.

"Milady!" Aki raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then she remembered that Sesshoumaru had marked her and that they had been mates for two years. The doors opened and Aki walked in, her features were back to normal since she only looked more like a demon in the demon plane.

"He really did an awesome job on this place…I like it better than the old one." Aki said as she looked around. Then she saw Jaken walk by. "Jaken, where's Sesshoumaru?" Aki asked. Jaken looked over and bowed.

"He's in his chamber, Milady." Jaken answered. Aki looked around.

"Like I know where that is? Take me there idiot!" Aki growled. Jaken jumped and turned around so that he was going down an east hall.

"Here it is." Jaken said. Aki knocked uncertainly, it had been two years before she was back and she didn't know how much Sesshoumaru had changed.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Uh…me!" Aki said, the door opened and Aki was face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"Aki!" Sesshoumaru hugged Aki and gave her a passionate kiss that she gladly returned. "I didn't think you were ever coming back!" Sesshoumaru said.

"I just couldn't stay away." Aki said with a dramatic flourish that made Sesshoumaru smile. He hugged her close and Aki hugged him back.

"I'm not gonna let you get away from me again." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere with out you." Aki said happily.

"So, what do you think of the new castle?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's huge! I'm gonna get lost in here! I snapped at Jaken for thinking I knew my way around here when I don't." Aki admitted.

"I'm surprised he's lived this long, he also gets on my nerves." Sesshoumaru added. Aki looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Name one person that Jaken can't get annoyed." Aki said.

"Rin."

"Oh! How is Rin anyways?" Aki asked, it had been so long since she had talked to any of then that she had forgotten about Rin.

"See for yourself, I'll take you to her room." Sesshoumaru and Aki walked down numerous halls. Soon they were in front of a door that was painted PASTEL PINK.

"Pink?" Aki asked.

"Her favorite color." Sesshoumaru explained. "Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Aki heard Rin yell and charge to the door to open it. "Eep! Aki!" Rin yelled, she tackled Aki how had long since prepared for the tackle, so she didn't fall down or anything. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since that scary man in a hood came to the castle."

"I was…out doing something that needed to be done, but now I'm back and I'm here to stay." Aki added.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's been sad without you here." Rin said with a smile.

"I've missed you guys as well. It's only normal." Aki said, Sesshoumaru looked down the hall.

"I've got to go take care of something. I'll be back later, until then, Rin I entrust you to show Aki around." Sesshoumaru walked off down the hall.

"Hmm. Something's going on here that I don't know about." Aki muttered so only she could hear.

"C'mon Aki! I wanna show you some thing that Lord Sesshoumaru made for you!" Rin grabbed Aki's hand and Aki noticed how much bigger she had gotten, she was now above Aki's waist and she had started to 'blossom' if you know what I mean. Rin dragged Aki down so many halls that she was dizzy, once Rin stopped Aki straightened herself out and gasped. "Lord Sesshoumaru had this made for you, the castle was build around it." Rin explained.

"Wowie…" Aki muttered. There was a Dragon intertwined with a rose. It was carved from pure white marble and then she looked down at the base and there was herself and Sesshoumaru looking at each other with loving expressions. "Did he carve this himself?" Aki asked.

"No, but he had someone famous do it." Rin answered. Aki walked over to herself in the stone. It was an exact likeness of her.

"Wowie…I never thought a statue this big was possible in just two years." Aki muttered as she ran her fingers of the smooth surface, then she realized that it was living stone. "Living stone!" Aki asked out in surprise.

"Yes. It only took 6 months to make." Sesshoumaru said from behind.

"I've never seen such find craftsmen ship." Aki said.

"Made by the best."

"I can't believe that they did this in just 6 months!" Aki looked around the stone, there wasn't a single flaw in it. "Where'd such a pure stone come from?"

"That I promised my father I wouldn't tell."

"Ooh, I'm guessing that your father was saving it in a safe place for later use."

"Yes."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: HEH! I'M BACK!

Aki: EEP! RUN AWAY!

Oddone: You're as bad as my other friends. Anyways I don't own InuYasha or anything related to InuYasha.

Aki: Yeah, so review and told us what ya thought. NOW DAMMIT!

Oddone: HEY! NO SWEARING!

Aki: I'll swear if I wanna!

Oddone: Well anyways LATER!

Aki: Ya, what she said!


	2. Chapter 2

: Chapter 2 :

: Started: June 4, 2006 :

: Finished: June 4, 2006 :

Aki was still admiring the stone when Rin walked up to Aki, Rin took Aki's hand and stood next to her. Aki looked down at her hand and then over to Rin.

"Aki, will you be my mommy?" Rin asked, Aki knelt down and looked Rin the eyes.

"Well, I've never had experience being a mother but I'll be your best friend, how's that sound?" Aki said, Rin smiled happily and she reached out to touch the stone.

"You said this was living stone…but it's not moving so how can it be living?" Rin asked.

"It's a type of expression. Here's an example." Aki lifted Rin into the air. "Touch the dragon" Rin did as she was told and almost gasped. "It feels like Ah-Un right? It means that it feels how something living feels." Aki explained.

"That's amazing." Rin said.

"It takes a very experienced craftsmen to be able to do that. Now why don't you go play with Ah-Un I'm sure that he'll want to hear about this." Aki added.

"Alright!" Rin ran off and went to go find Ah-Un.

"She's grown up fast." Aki muttered.

"She has, she still follows me around every where to." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Well yeah! You're like a father to you, she's going to follow you around and try to please you, and it's in her nature. Now what's going on here that I don't know about?" Aki asked, getting straight to the point. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"The lands aren't in a peaceful time, they say that people of high rank have been disappearing, they also say that it's a woman who's doing it and they all think it's you because you've been MIA these last two years, and that's when it's been happening." Sesshoumaru explained, Aki thought a minute.

"DAMN!" She growled suddenly, Sesshoumaru jumped slightly when she growled. "This is Death's doing, it has him written all over it." Aki explained.

"How do you know?"

"He's Death hence he wants more Death in the world. He'll do anything he needs to, for a land wide war to break out; whatever we do we mustn't let Death get what he wants." Aki explained.

"That doesn't explain one part of this mystery." Sesshoumaru said. "Why are they assuming you're the one who's doing it?"

"As you know I've been with him for two years, there's things that I don't remember him doing that he's done to me. So he couldn't have made me go in a grab someone and I just don't remember it. There're many possibilities with Death. There could also be the possibility that he cloned me and sent the clone to do it." Aki added. "Death is one damn tricky opponent." Aki said. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement.

"Any ideas to what we're going to do?"

"Yes, I'm gonna kill him!" Aki growled as her eyes turned a smoky blue. She turned and looked around. "What way's the exit?" Aki asked.

"First of all, you're going no where, and second we should at least plead that you're innocent." Sesshoumaru explained.

"The thing is I might not be innocent! I have to get back to the demon plane!"

"Well you got here without Death's help didn't you? Then you can get back."

"No, I never learned the spell for going back."

"You should really learn things before acting on your own Aki." Death said. This time it was Sesshoumaru who growled darkly. "I'm not here to take her back, yet."

"Then what're you here for! Get outta here before I kill you and then I'd have nothing to do." Aki said with a light pout.

"I've come to say that if you don't finish me the next time we meet then you might as well die now. Since I'm not giving up. After all, you've hurt me…twice now." Death added. Aki looked at him funny and Sesshoumaru looked at Aki.

"What do you mean 'twice'?" Aki asked in a confused tone. She heard a deep chuckle from Death.

"I mean that the person who used to love me was you, well it was you before you died and Naraku put his pathetic heart and mind into you. I plan to make you mine again, Aki." Death answered. Aki and Sesshoumaru growled together.

"I'm sick of you and you're stupid revenge! You will leave me alone or else I'm going to kill you and then look who's all high a mighty!" Aki growled. Death laughed again.

"I think otherwise, Aki. I like you better this way, there's more fire to you." Aki's eyes turned black and she tried to lunge, but Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Don't, it's a taunt, you can see by the way he's standing, he's ready for you to attack him." Sesshoumaru added. Aki heard small footsteps coming from behind Death and Aki saw Rin figure emerging from the darkness.

"RIN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Aki yelled. Rin stopped in her tracks and looked confused. "JUST RUN!" Aki yelled, her eyes were desperate and just as Rin was about to turn the other way, Death grabbed her and lifted her feet off the ground.

"Aki! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled in fear.

"Make one move and she gets it." Death warned. Aki and Sesshoumaru glared at Death. "This little girl's cute, she kinda looks like her mother." Death said, Rin looked at Death in fear. "Don't worry, you'll see your mother soon enough, after all, you're coming to my domain with me." Death said with a wicked smile.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Rin screeched, Aki and Sesshoumaru flinched as their ears rang from the high-pitched scream. There was a flash and Aki heard Death screech in pain, no one else heard it because they had never been in the demon plane where his voice always had a screech to it. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin as she fell to the ground and kept her out of reach of Death.

"What the hell?" Aki asked.

"Rin has miko powers." Sesshoumaru answered Aki question.

"When did that happen?"

"A year after you left." Sesshoumaru answered again.

"Damn I've sure missed a lot…"

"You think?"

"No I know."

"So you don't think."

"Yes I do! I think but I also know!"

"Sure."

"I DO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Anyways we should take her to her room, she's out like a light." Sesshoumaru nodded and started off down the hall that lead to Rin's room. He laid Rin down on her bed and Aki stood in the door way watching. She wished that she could have someone who did that for her.

_I've got to get out of here…I'm not going to endanger them again._ Aki said to herself, before Sesshoumaru turned around Aki left the doorway and walked to the stone again. _Good-bye, I don't know if I'm coming back._ Aki muttered, she left and covered her scent so that Sesshoumaru couldn't follow her.

"Looks like I've lied once again, sorry." Aki muttered as she left the castle through a window.

"Aki?" Sesshoumaru asked as he noticed that he didn't feel her eyes on his anymore. "DAMN!" Sesshoumaru growled. "She's gone again. You better come back." Sesshoumaru muttered in defeat.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: Heh, I like this story!

Aki: Yeah we know you do!

Oddone: Well I don' own InuYasha so you can't sue me!

Aki: Yeah so TTYL and now it's time for the reviewers!

**KittyKatMeow-Chan**: I already told you what Living Stone is and all the other stuff in my reply to your review so…and look! This chapter tells you! Heh…oops! Anyways I'm glad you liked it and you could just picture the statue…I had to think it out a lot! Took me forever to think of! But I think it did a good job with it and I'm glad you do to!


	3. Chapter 3

: Chapter 3 :

: Started: June 5, 2006 :

: Finished:

Sesshoumaru left Rin's room and retreated back to his so that he could finish the paper work that he had started but didn't finish on time because Aki had come back. He sighed without knowing it and sat down on his bed, while she was gone the only thing that he could look to for comfort was the statue.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, don't you think that you should get to working on the wedding between you and Aki?" Jaken asked.

"She disappeared again, she's trying to fight this was alone." Sesshoumaru answered as he scribbled something down. Jaken nodded and left, Sesshoumaru set the pen down and looked outside. "Why don't you let me help you?" Sesshoumaru asked to no one in particular, there was no moon so it was dark, and there was nothing that he could see in the pitch black.

"You know…just because she doesn't ask for help, doesn't mean that she doesn't want it." Ceci's voice said from behind him, Sesshoumaru turned around and was face to face with Ceci.

"Aren't you dead?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, but since Aki attacked Death the flow of souls has been messed up, and certain people close to Aki or know Aki get to come back to live again. I don't know why it's only them but it is." Ceci said.

"No! That means Naraku is-!"

"Back." Ceci finished for him.

"We've gotta warn Aki!" Sesshoumaru dashed to the door and Ceci followed, he noticed there were a few features that were different about her.

Her skin was paler and her eyes were now a dark green, instead of a light green, she also looked stronger and wiser.

"You look like you've been through hell." Sesshoumaru said.

"I have been, I've also seen things that Aki mad can't compare to." Ceci added. "Though she does come pretty close. She should be not that far from here, after all It is night and she's probably hungry." Ceci added.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Aki's voice rang through the castle at a high-pitched note, Sesshoumaru stopped and covered his ears in pain. Ceci looked at him funny.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone yelled a high-pitched note and it hurts my ears." Sesshoumaru answered through gritted teeth. Ceci looked around.

"Who did it sound like?" she asked.

"Aki." Sesshoumaru said he took his hands off his ears and took off down the halls. Ceci blinked.

"HUH! He's gone!" she said in surprise with her eyes wide. "HEY!" she yelled and started running after him. Soon Sesshoumaru found Aki, she was bleeding in several places and she couldn't see, do to blood loss.

"Aki!" Sesshoumaru said, Aki looked over.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked. "AH!" she yelled as Naraku impaled her on a sword that he had gotten a hold of. Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku slowly pulled the sword out, Aki cringed and gasped in pain when Naraku stabbed in back though.

"Leave her alone." Sesshoumaru growled warningly.

"Oh no. I'm no where near down with her, she's going to suffer in the pits of hell, just as I have." Naraku added malevolently.

"Naraku leave her alone!" Ceci growled through her fast breathing. "If you don't leave her alone we're going to kill you!" Aki wasn't hearing anything besides muffled noises. Aki growled and her face wasn't filled with pain like it had been before.

"Listen up you ass." Aki growled in a low voice. She took the sword out of her stomach and her hand was cut. "The only one who's going to be giving orders or killing someone is me. So shut your fat ugly mouth that's good for nothing and get down on your knees where you belong!" Naraku growled and slapped her. Aki growled and Naraku found Aki's arm through his head.

"This…this isn't the Aki I know…" Ceci whispered in horror. Aki smiled, her eyes were still blurred but that didn't stop her from doing anything at the moment.

"I don't know her at this point either…" Sesshoumaru said. Aki leaned over to Naraku's ear and whispered something in it.

"You should learn to behave or else you're going to die and then I will never have any fun killing you slowly. I'll leave you on the brink of death and then get you back to how you are now…soon enough you'd be my lap dog and I'd just kill you like that. How would you like that?" she pulled away and smiled malevolently. Naraku scowled and Aki pulled her arm out of his head. Then he attacked Aki again, this time he went for her head and tried to chop it off, she leaned back to avoid the blade and without stopping she leaned all the way back and back flipped, ramming her feet into Naraku's chin, making his jaw break from the forces of the hits.

"Ow…that HAS to hurt." Ceci said, Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm fed up with you, always coming back, my fight's not with you anymore, it's with Death hence I can kill you now." Aki's hand was engulfed by black fire. "Bye bye." She said. Then Naraku burst into flames and was totally gone, soul and all.

"Where'd he go?" Ceci asked as she looked around for any sign of Naraku.

"He's gone and he's not going to come back. He's in limbo." Aki answered, she was back to normal and as she said it she collapsed to the ground.

"Aki!" Sesshoumaru and Ceci yelled as they ran over to Aki. She was on her knees, even though she was unconscious. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her to the castle, and into the infirmary. She was still bleeding from the wound Naraku had inflicted when he stabbed her.

"It needs to be stitched." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the wound.

"I'm not doing it!" Ceci said as she took a step back, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Hand me a needle and some wire." Sesshoumaru said as held his hand out.

"From where?"

"That cupboard over there." Sesshoumaru pointed to a small door in the wall and Ceci walked over to it and grabbed the needle and wire. He quickly threaded the needle and set to work on Aki's wound. An hour later he was done and his hands where covered in blood.

"That's…so gross…" Ceci said as she held her hand over her mouth.

"Nn.." Aki mumbled and she started to wake, she had slept through the whole stitching of her stomach and was just now waking up. "Oh…my head. What happened?" Aki asked as she looked around to see if she remembered anything.

"Aki!" Ceci said, Aki's eyes went wide.

"Ceci! What're you doing here? You're dead." Aki muttered. "I must be dreaming, someone pinch me…OW! I WAS KIDDING!" she growled, she looked to how pinched her and almost launched herself at him, if it wasn't for the stitches in her stomach she would have. "What happened? The last thing I remember is being stabbed my Naraku."

"Well, first of well, welcome back to the living, you were almost dead." Sesshoumaru began. "Second of all, I'm not sure what happened but you killed Naraku, now there's nothing left of him, you said he was in limbo. After you were out and we brought you back here, for the last hour I have been stitching the gaping hole in your stomach back together and Ceci here's been going on and on about 'how gross it is'."

"Oh…" Aki said, "You didn't answer my very second question. What's she doing here, I thought she was dead."

"Well, as you know, Naraku came back, it has something to do with the flow of the souls being screwed up or something, only Naraku and I got to come back since we are the ones close to you." Ceci explained before Sesshoumaru could open his mouth.

"Ahh…ok now any one want to help me up?" Aki asked as she held her arms out to her sides, Sesshoumaru ignored them and picked her up bridal style. "That works to." Aki added.

"Where to?" he asked.

"First I think she should get some rest!" Ceci said as she jumped up and down to see over Sesshoumaru's shoulders, since he was taller than her.

"Food comes first!" Aki said as she threw her hand into the air.

"Food it is." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she came down the hall. "Look what I found! The old path of Fire Flowers!" Rin said as she held up a bouquet of them.

"Good, this means that we don't have to plat new ones." Sesshoumaru said. Aki looked from Sesshoumaru to Rin. "Why don't you go find a vase for them? Aki gonna be bed ridden for a while." Sesshoumaru added, Aki scowled and rolled her eyes, she didn't want to be useless and in bed for a while, but she knew she didn't have a choice.

"What'd Aki do this time?" Rin asked.

"I got myself into a fight, well more like I was jumped because the person didn't like me so they wanted to get red of me." Aki explained from her place in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Ooooh, you shouldn't get into so many fight's Aki!" Rin scolded, Aki laughed, but then stopped because it hurt too much.

"Ow…no more laughing, it hurts." Aki muttered.

"Serves you right, I say!" Ceci said with a nod of her head. "Anyways what do you want to eat? I'll go get it." She added.

"Steak sounds nice!" Aki said.

"No, apple sauce." Sesshoumaru said, Ceci nodded and went to the kitchen to get Aki food. Aki looked at Sesshoumaru.  
"Why mush?" Aki asked.

"You can digest things very well at this point." Sesshoumaru poked her in the stomach and held up his fingers, they were bloody.

"You know…you have an excellent point there. NOW BRING ON THE NASTY APPLE SAUCE!" Aki yelled, Sesshoumaru jumped and Aki clamped her hands over her moth. "Oops…my bad." Aki said with a chuckle, Sesshoumaru threw her up and caught her, when he caught her she gripped his arm. "Don't. Do that!" she growled.

"Do what? This?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kissed her, Aki smiled and kissed him back.

"No, I'll allow that." Aki said with a smile.

"I got the apple sauce!" Ceci said. Aki looked at it, she swore she saw it move.

"Was it me or did it just move?" Aki asked as her lip curled back in distaste.

"It was you." Sesshoumaru answered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: Well we hoped you liked it…we're not going to do reviews today, Oddone's too tired.

Oddone: You might be to if you've been running around all day!

Aki: Good point anyways later peoplez!


	4. Chapter 4

: Chapter 4 :

: Started: June 9, 2006 :

: Finished: June 9, 2006 :

Aki looked at the applesauce and scowled at it. She hated applesauce, royally hated it. Sesshoumaru walked back into the room with Rin who had a vase full of Fire Flowers.

"Nasty crud." Aki growled at the 'moving' applesauce.

"The faster you eat it, the less time you have to deal with looking at it." Sesshoumaru said. Aki was still scowling at the applesauce.

"Aki, you really should eat it, or we're going to force feed it to you." Ceci said. Aki growled and was STILL scowling at the applesauce.

"EAT IT ALREADY!" Sesshoumaru and Ceci exploded. Aki fell out of her bed and landed on her head.

"OW!" she yelped, she didn't only hurt her head, but she also hurt her stomach. "THAT HURT THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH!" Aki growled as she got back into bed. Rin's eyes were wide.

"Aki, don't swear in front of little ears." Ceci said.

"So how do you like the flowers?" Rin asked.

"They're nice and warm as well." Aki said, she lit the flowers on fire and they grew to a much bigger size, the petals didn't let the fire go out, they let the fire burn on the petals making a wonderful smell of tea with honey, there was also a hint of spice in them. Soon Aki was out and Sesshoumaru, Rin and Ceci were soon to follow. After the smell was gone they all woke up, Sesshoumaru's head was in Aki's applesauce and Aki was biting her lip to keep from laughing, Ceci was rolling on the floor from her laughter and Rin was smiling and looking at the flowers, the petals seemed to be fine, they weren't burned or charred in anyway.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Aki said as she finally burst out laughing, Sesshoumaru scowled and took a towel and cleaned his face off.

"You know, some times I get the feeling that she acts more childish than Rin." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"She is." Ceci said, along with another woman. Aki stopped laughing and looked over to the doorway. It was someone that Aki knew but didn't know.

"Who're you?" Aki asked.

"It's been over 500 years Aki." The woman said, Ceci and Sesshoumaru looked back and forth between Aki and the woman, Aki didn't like this person.

"And you are?" Aki asked again.

"I'm Rosaline." She answered, Aki's eyes widened, she knew that name but she didn't know from where. "I see you don't remember me, have you really forgotten when happened?"

"Leave." Aki growled in a voice that wasn't hers.

"Aki, what's going on?" Ceci asked. Aki didn't answer, it was like Sesshoumaru and every one else wasn't there, it was only her and the woman.

"Being so rude when we've only just met again, since 500 years have passed."

"Did you not hear me bitch? I said leave." Aki had no clue what was going on, it was like she was a prisoner in her own body. Then Aki realized she had reverted back to how she was before Naraku had recreated her.

"You know, Nyx, I've always hated the way you talk to me. Stop talking to me in that tone!" Rosaline growled, Aki's moth seemed to seal it's self but her eyes still said leave or I'm going to make you leave.

"Ceci, get Rin and get out of here, I'll follow behind, just go." Sesshoumaru said, Ceci nodded and grabbed Rin, then they walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru followed behind, since it wasn't his place to interfere with this conflict.

"I will not obey you." Nyx said. She stood and took a defensive stance while glaring at Rosaline. "You are the one who's going to obey someone. Now, turn around and leave or else I will use my remaining strength to kill you." Nyx growled. Aki watched the scene play out in front of her, through her own eyes.

"Oh, you're telling me what to do while I'm the one with the power?" Rosaline asked. Nyx smiled.

"Of course I am, you're the reason I died, after all. I was content to live my life after he had left but no, you decided that I didn't need to live and that while he was away at war you'd kill me and volunteer him to be next in line to be Death. Rosaline, go to hell where you belong!" Nyx growled, her eyes widened she Rosaline was rooted in place, Nyx smiled wickedly and walked over to Rosaline, she looked straight into her eyes. "Leave and don't come back, I'm living a new life as a new person and I do not wish to be drawn out again, understand?" Nyx asked, Rosaline nodded and left. Nyx walked back over to the bed and got in it.

_This is going to be a problem, now that she's drawn into the picture it'll be much harder to keep myself out of Aki's life, she deserves to live life as she wants, not as a part of me, I must stay out and end this before she is to have a happy life. Once this wound heals I'll be gone after I explain everything to these people._ Nyx thought. Then she brought Aki's consciousness to the surface. _I'm sorry Aki._

_For what?_ Aki asked.

_For taking control of you, and that you have to be dragged into this, if things had gone as I wanted Death would have never come for you or anything._ Nyx explained.

_Well, I'm kinda glad it has, just promise me one thing._ Aki said.

_What?_

_That when you need help don't be afraid to ask me or Sesshoumaru for it._

_Alright, just leave your powers unlocked, I'll use them when I need to since I'm not you, I have no mastery over your powers._ Nyx said, she saw a mental picture of Aki nodding.

_Oh, before this goes any futher, if you hurt Sesshoumaru in anyway I SWAER, I'll talk control over my body and make sure that you NEVER come out again, all in all, you'll be dead once again._ Aki said.

_You are on violent person._

_Yes, I take pride in that, and remember, I will kill you._ Aki growled. Nyx made Aki go back to sleep and just at that moment Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Aki?" he asked.

"No, it's Nyx at the moment. I have something to explain to you and your friends." Nyx answered. Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down, Ceci and Rin walked back in and stood behind Sesshoumaru.

"Start explaining," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Nyx nodded.

"Alright, 500 years ago I was a living breathing person, I fell in love with someone named Cole. He got drafted into a war and I said I'd wait until he came back and would never love another. Then Rosaline came into the picture, she's the person that chooses the person to take over the role of Death. In other words she's Death's Mistress. I'm guessing this part, she also loved Cole so she killed me, though she didn't dispose of my body, then she turned Cole into Death, it didn't take long, while he was in the underworld he found my soul and created my body again, he gave my soul to the body but I didn't wish to live again so I closed myself into a part of the mind, and Aki was created." Nyx explained. Sesshoumaru and Ceci listened intently while Rin was looking at the Fire Flowers curiously. "Rosaline found out about me being back and now she's decided to try and kill me again so that she can have Cole, or as you know him Death, to herself, she's ageless for time doesn't affect her. To condemn me and Aki she's decided to make us the new Death, we can't let that happen at all costs, Aki deserves to live out a life of her own, not to carry out what I should have done in the first place. She's made me promise not to hurt you, or else she will lock me away in the part of her mind that is mine and wont let me out. She has also told me that I am to ask you or her for help when I need it, she's given me use of her powers that I have no mastery over."

"It seems because you didn't want to live again all this started." Sesshoumaru muttered. "Because you are now in Aki's body I will help in anyway I can, but remember, that it is not only your body that you're in, it's also Aki's." Sesshoumaru advised in an ice-cold tone.

"I know." Nyx said grimly. "Believe me, if I could go back in time and do this all again I would, that way Aki can live the life that she deserves, not the life of finishing up what was started much before her time." Sesshoumaru stood and looked Nyx square in the eye.

"If anything happens that makes Aki die, you will have more to fear from me, than any one else." Sesshoumaru warned, his voice was as sharp as steel and it took all Nyx had to stop from shivering. His eyes showed nothing but despise for her, even though she had the features of Aki they were two completely different people and Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea of Aki having to share her body with any one, nor did he like the fact that his mark wasn't on Aki at the moment, it was on Nyx.

"So Aki's not going to be here for a while is she?" Ceci asked, Nyx shook her head. "Tell Aki that I'm going to learn to fight so that I can fight beside her when she needs me." Ceci said with her eyes full of determination.

"When's Aki going to come back?" Rin asked looking at Nyx with concerned eyes.

"I can't say for sure, this could take a while, but I hope that it doesn't take too long." Nyx said. Rin nodded and left the room with Ceci following, a single tear rolled down Nyx's face.

_So this is what it's like to have real friends, it's been so long I've forgotten. It seems I've also forgotten what it feels like to be in love._ Nyx added.

_Well, it'll come back when you see Cole again._ Aki said.

_I thought you were sleeping._

_I was though I couldn't sleep because I miss Sesshoumaru already._

_This will be over soon enough._

_It better be._ Aki growled, then her voice faded and she was felt in silence. She didn't like it, she had been surrounded by nothing but darkness and it's silence for so long, over 400 years. Nyx looked around the room and her eyes stopped of the vase of Fire Flowers. She figured she should use this time to at least get a grip on using Aki's powers.

_Aki, how do I use your powers?_ Nyx asked.

_Focus on the palm of your hand and think of fire appearing there. Then look at what you want to catch fire and push the fire away from your hand._ Aki explained. Nyx did as she was told and the pushed the fire to the flowers, they lighted and soon Nyx was asleep, Aki opened her eyes and looked around, she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something for Sesshoumaru down. Soon enough she was falling asleep as well as Nyx, then every thing was black.

"There she is, in the flesh." Death said as he walked over to Nyx. "Nyx." He whispered, Nyx's eyes fluttered open. "I've missed you so." Nyx scowled.

"Why did you being me back? I didn't want to be brought back." Nyx said.

"I brought you back because you shouldn't have died that way. I'm sorry, it's my fault that you had to die in the first place." He said, his features were turning back into that of Cole's and not Death's.

"No, it wasn't. It was Rosaline's she loved you and she knew that you didn't love her in return, if it's anyone's fault it's hers. Now we must work together so that I can go back to being dead, that's where I belong, once I go back Aki and her friends will have to set out to clean up the mess we made." Nyx said. Cole nodded, then he did something that he had wanted to do for over 400 years, he bent down and kissed her. Aki came awake at once and started pounding at Nyx's mind.

_HEY! HEY! MY BODY HERE!_ Aki yelled. Nyx pushed away from Cole.

"Don't you love me anymore?" he asked.

"Of course I do, it's just that I don't consider this my body since I share it with another." Nyx answered.

"That Aki person no doubt." Cole said scornfully, suddenly Nyx's face changed, now it was Aki talking.

"Hey hey hey! No kissing or whatever! I have a mate thank you!" Aki growled. "If you're going to say my name like that don't say it at all, get outta my room or else I'm gonna kick your ass!" Aki growled as her eye's flashed black.

"Stop I t and let Nyx come back, this is her body not yours!" Aki growled, and her hands were covered in black fire.

"You're lucky that I didn't kill you when I had the chance!" Aki hissed at him, then Nyx took back over.

"I had my chance to live, now it's her turn it's her body." Nyx said. Cole went back to being Death and lifted Nyx by her throat.

"It seems I made a mistake in bringing you back, it doesn't matter, you're going to die anyways. Let Aki come, I wish to fight her again, once she's healed a full out war will be against her, and her beloved Sesshoumaru, after all I am Death and my goal is to bring death to the world. Better yet, I'm taking your soul with me." Death put his hand up to her face and drew out her soul, now it was only Aki who had the body. "Remember that I will always be watching you and that war presses against you." Death bit her on the neck, just above Sesshoumaru's mark. "With that I will always know where you are we're connected now, until you figure out how to get rid of it." Death dropped Aki, she landed on her knees.

"Bastard!" Aki croaked out, her throat was dry and it hurt. Aki's vision slowly started to blur, the wound had started to bleed and it wasn't a nice feeling.

"Remember that once you're better I will kill you and give Nyx back her body, this was not intended, after all, you're nothing but a person who was created to do someone's dirty work." Aki growled, no matter what she did she couldn't get up, Death left, and was left sitting in a pool of her own blood.

"Damn him!" Aki growled, soon she lost consciousness and no one knew since they all thought that Aki was in her bed resting.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: (snore)

Aki: (yawn) We don't own InuYasha…(yawn)

Oddone: (snore)

Aki: Bye (eyes close) bye (Sleeping) Reviewers…(snore)

**Kyla**: Ok we shortened your name…we're too lazy to write the whole thing. And we're glad you like it, and thanks for the comment on my Xanga, Aki likes to tell lots of things doesn't she? Lol


	5. Chapter 5

: Chapter 5 :

:Started: June 10, 2006 :

:Finished: June 16, 2006 :

Sesshoumaru stopped walked and turned around, he didn't know how but he knew something wasn't right. He walked back in the direction of Aki's room.

"Where are you going Milord?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at the little green imp.

"To check on Aki." He answered, ever since the incident with Jaken before he had been wary to give him important jobs.

"I just came from there, Milord. She's fine." Jaken said, Sesshoumaru looked at him skeptically.

"If you, of all people, went to check on her, then something's DEFINATLY wrong." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken glared and Sesshoumaru found himself covered by flames.

"You will not go see her!" Jaken growled at him. Sesshoumaru grabbed Tokijin and Jaken was torn to shreds. After he put the flames on his clothes out he dashed for Aki's room. When he came in he saw her on the ground, unconscious.

"Dammit." Sesshoumaru growled, he lifted Aki off the ground and put her back on the bed, she didn't even move, he knew that she wasn't dead because she was breathing. "Aki. Aki wake up." Sesshoumaru said, Aki opened her eyes and she saw his worried one's looking down into hers. "Alright, first question, Aki or Nyx?"

"First answer, Aki."

"Second question, what happened?"

"Second answer, Death came while Nyx had control and my wound opened back up so I couldn't do anything, and then I passed out so I couldn't get back into bed." Aki explained.

"Ok, third question, why isn't Nyx in control?"

"Third answer, Death took her soul and now she's in hell again." Aki answered, before Sesshoumaru could ask another question Aki held up her hand. "Enough with the questions!"

"I'm done asking questions. Now let's see that wound." He added, Aki lifted her shirt up to reveal the wound, it was covered in blood, which was cold. "Don't go anything I'm going to get a rag and water so I can clean it."

"Yeah, I'm really gonna get up and start doing jumping jacks." Aki said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru smiled and Aki growled at him. He came out of the bathroom (I don't know what it's called so I'm calling it a bathroom) with a bowl of water and a rag. He wet the rag and clean Aki's stomach. By the time she was clean she was asleep.

"You sleep too much." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Well, she does have a gaping hole through her stomach, she has to sleep to let it heal." Ceci said.

"I know, I was being sarcastic." Sesshoumaru said in a dull tone, Ceci's eyes went wide.

"When did you start using sarcasm?" Ceci asked.

"Never mind." He said as Aki opened her eyes and looked around. Then she looked at Sesshoumaru. Alertness was in her eyes. She sat up and looked out the window.

"Who is that?" Aki asked curiously. Sesshoumaru and Ceci looked to where she was pointing, it was Lord Tyr and Kouga. "That's not who I think it is, is it?" Aki asked with a slight groan.

"If you're thinking Lord Tyr and Kouga, then yes it is who you're thinking, though if you're not thinking of them, then no, it's not who you're thinking of." Ceci said. Aki and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes and kept looking out the window, Aki noticed that each one looked like they had been through a lot.

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru said. Aki looked at them.

"It looks like they've just come from battle, but wouldn't a little of their troops be left?" Aki asked.

"I'm going to find out." Sesshoumaru said, Aki threw off the covers and started to get out of bed, Sesshoumaru put a hand to her chest to stop her from coming with him (NOT MEANT SICK MINDEDLY!). "No. You're going to stay here and stay in bed." He said. Aki rolled her eyes.

"Then go have someone lead them here, I want to know what's going on to! I have a right, after all, this has Death written all over it." Aki added, she heard Sesshoumaru sigh.

"Fine. Ceci, you know the way, show them to this room." Sesshoumaru said, Ceci started to protest but a growl from Aki got her to shut up. "Nice." Sesshoumaru said, Aki grinned and nodded her agreement. 5 minutes later Kouga and Tyr were shown into the room where Aki and Sesshoumaru were.

"Sesshoumaru, we need help." Tyr said, then he and Kouga noticed Aki, they drew their swords and took ready stances.

"Hey!" Aki growled. "I'm not here to do someone's work this time!" she added, Sesshoumaru growled a warning.

"Sheath your swords or else I will refuse to help you." Sesshoumaru growled, this had more effect than Aki's growl.

"What's she doing here?" Kouga asked, Aki rolled her eyes.

_Not this again!_ She muttered to herself.

"Ok, first of all, I'm here because I want to be here. Second, I'm his mate so I kinda have to be here, and Thrid, I'm no longer controlled by Naraku since he's dead…though he's died…twice now." Aki explained in one breath. Kouga and Tyr blinked.

"Is that true?" Tyr asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Phew! I thought she was lying! Now since you mentioned someone by the name of Death what do you know?"

"Why?" Aki and Sesshoumaru asked in unison.

"That's who attacked us you idiots!" Kouga growled at them, both Aki and Sesshoumaru growled back at him. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Alright, it's Death, he supposedly immortal, but he's not. All you have to do is rip his heart out and kill the dragon, Rosaline, in Death's Mistress and she chooses who's next in line to become Death, well, at least to some extent." Aki explained, Kouga and Tyr soaked it up like sponges. Aki were swore that they had pours that were visible in their skin so that little fishes could swim through, oh wait, that wasn't her imagination, that was the fishes swimming in one ear, through their empty heads and out the other ear.

"Anything else?" Tyr asked expectantly, Aki and Sesshoumaru looked at each other, and then back at Kouga and Tyr.

"Nope!" they said in unison, Kouga and Tyr rolled their eyes and looked back at them, Kouga still had a grudge against Aki and it was starting to get on her nerves, every time she looked over to Kouga or in that direction in general Kouga would glare at her, finally she lost it.

"Will! You! Stop! Glaring! At! ME!" Aki growled, Kouga practically jumped out of his skin when she yelled. Kouga ignored her and looked away. "If you're not going to answer then get out before I MAKE you get out!" Aki growled at him, Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"Just how do you expect to do that when you're in bed, injured?" Kouga asked. Aki smiled.

"Like this!" throwing knives made of fire appeared in between her fingers, she threw them, Kouga JUST managed to avoid them, luckily they didn't burn the wall.

"HEY!" Kouga growled at her.

"Oh, here a question for you. Why are you in a woman's bedroom?" Kouga froze. "That got ya didn't it?" Aki asked.

"Unfortunately I've been outwitted, by a stupid demon." Kouga muttered.

"What was that?" she asked as more throwing knives appeared in her hands. Her eyebrow was twitching and suddenly Kouga felt stabbing heat in his arms and legs. "Bastard, get out of my room." Aki growled.

"Yes, you should get out of her room." Tyr agreed. Kouga rolled his eyes and left.

"Thank you, soon I was gonna kill him." Aki said. "Anyways why'd you finally say something after sitting there so quietly?"

"I don't want to see my son getting killed that's why. I also want to know how you know Death." Aki's face went grim.

"I'll keep that to myself thank you. I can tell you this though, this war started over 500 years ago." She said as she looked out the window, now wanting to meet his gaze.

"Aki, just tell him." Sesshoumaru said. Aki sighed. "Or would you rather have me explain it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That'd be better!" Aki said. He rolled his eyes.

"Apparently before Aki was created, her body already had a spirit, though the spirit didn't want to live again. Then Naraku came along and used Aki's body and created Aki. Before that though, Nyx, Death's lover was in her body." Sesshoumaru explained, the explanations went on for a about an hour before they heard Aki growl.

"Enough, if you're going to talk about it go some where else, just hearing it is making me mad." She growled at them.

"No, I think I got the idea." Tyr said. Aki ignored him and continued to look out the window. "Anyways I better turn in, it's getting late." He said as he left the room.

"You should get some rest as well."

"You're right, I should, but I'm not tired." She said. Sesshoumaru walked over and smacked her upside the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Aki growled as she rubbed the sore on her head.

"For being in a down mood that's what." Sesshoumaru answered, Aki glared at him. "Come with me." He said, as he held out his hand, Aki took it and he pulled her out of bed, then dragged her outside to some where she hadn't been before.

"Whoa…" she said as she looked around.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: There ya go!

Aki: YUP!

Oddone: Anyways since I'm not getting many reviews I'm not gonna to the reviewers.

Aki: Well, bye bye!

Oddone: NOT YET! I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

: Chapter 6 :

: Started: June 17 2006 :

: Finished:

Sesshoumaru smiled at Aki's gasp of amazement. He had lead her to a spot that no one else knew about. There was a waterfall with weeping willow trees around its base. There were all sorts of flowers around and inside the willows was a stream that was deep enough to swim in. Aki felt Sesshoumaru put his hands on her back and gently pushed her into the stream.

"It's cold!" Aki said as she jumped back out, she didn't like cold unless it was really hot out. "There's NO way that I'm going in there!" Aki added before Sesshoumaru could do or say anything.

"There's not is there?" Sesshoumaru asked, Aki felt his hands grip her around the waist and hold her over the water, Aki looked back over her shoulder. "Ready?" he asked with an evil smirk. Aki's eyes widened.

"Don't you-!" Aki began, Sesshoumaru let go and Aki fell into the water. She came back up and glared at him. "That's just down right evil." Aki muttered. "You know why I hate water." She added, then she ducked back under and swam away down stream, there was a branch of the willow hanging over where she was, without letting Sesshoumaru know where she was she got out of the water and snuck up behind him. He was looking for her but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru muttered absently. Aki launched herself at him.

"RIGHT HERE!" she said, Sesshoumaru and Aki tumbled into the stream and both where COMPLETELY drenched, and unfortunately Sesshoumaru was wearing white. Sesshoumaru and Aki surface, Aki had earned a glare from Sesshoumaru and she was smiling happily.

"This would be nice…but I'm wearing white." Sesshoumaru said, Aki's eyes shot open, there was laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Oh…that's too bad." Aki said. "You'll just have to swim…NAKED!" Aki yelled a bit too loud for his liking, he clamped his hand over her mouth. She smiled against his hand. "Too lowd?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm not swimming naked." Sesshoumaru added, he felt Aki grin against his hand and her hand come up, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he noticed what they were. "Those aren't what I think they are…are they?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Wes, thwey arwe." Aki answered. Sesshoumaru's cheeks blushed crimson, he tried to snatch them away but Aki held them just out of reach. "Hahahahahahahaaaa!" she laughed as Sesshoumaru struggled to get his pants.

"Aki! Give them back!" Sesshoumaru yelled pleadingly.

"Nope! You'll have to get them back from me!" she said. She was about to stand up but the she noticed that her shirt was missing. Sesshoumaru was holding it in his hand with a smirk on his face. "Damn." Aki muttered. "How'd you do it?"

"Simple, when you weren't looking I cut the sleeve off and then cut it just enough so that it fell off, and then when your weren't looking I pulled it underneath the water and now I'm using it against you." He answered. Aki didn't move, she knew where the tree was but she knew that she wouldn't make it with Sesshoumaru in the water as well.

"Trade?" Aki asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. "On the count of three throw my shirt and I'll throw your pants. 1. 2. 3." Aki threw Sesshoumaru's pants to him but Sesshoumaru didn't bother with her shirt. "You know I should have know that was coming." Aki muttered.

"If you want it…come and get it." Sesshoumaru said. He was holding it in front of her face, just out of reach and Sesshoumaru knew that she wouldn't get out of the water without her shirt. A sly smile spread on her lips, she stayed underwater until she was right next to him, then she stood up and kissed him. Sesshoumaru dropped her shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms wrapped around Sesshoumaru's neck. On his chest he felt Aki press against him, and below the water he pressed against Aki. At this point Aki didn't care what happened, she just wanted him, and badly. Sesshoumaru wanted so badly to take her to his bed tonight.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" a voice asked. Aki didn't care who saw them like this but Sesshoumaru did, he handed her shirt to her and slipped his pants on, not that it mattered you could still see through them. Aki did her best to advert her eyes.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There's some that wants to see you." The messenger said. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
"Tell them that once we change we'll be there." Sesshoumaru said. The messenger nodded and went off to do what he was told.

"They're so going to be wondering what we were doing." Aki said with a light blush at what had been going through her mind.

"That's why we're going to change, and fast." Sesshoumaru took Aki's hand and they ran to their rooms to change.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: Perverted moment ok?

Aki: …

Oddone: I don't own InuYasha or Sesshoumaru.

Aki: …

Oddone: Later!


	7. Chapter 7

.: Chapter 7 :.

.: Started: July 1, 2006 :.

.: Finished: July 1, 2006 :.

After Aki and Sesshoumaru had gotten changed they went to where the person was waiting. Aki let out an audible growl when she saw who it was.

"Rosaline, what're you doing here?" Aki asked, she was angry for two reasons. One for interrupting what she had been longing for and two, that she was HERE of all places.

"Death has lost control and he's going crazy! Even I can't control him." Rosaline said. "Ever since Nyx had gone back to being a spirit he's been out of control, I'm sure that only you two can stop him!" she added as tears come to her eyes. It hit Aki so suddenly that she almost gasped.

"You love him." Sesshoumaru said as if it was as plain as daylight. Aki looked between the two and finally her eyes settled on Rosaline, her face and eyes were desperate. They also had love and concern in them, Aki sighed, as much she hated this woman she couldn't let Death have his way with the world.

"We'll do it." Aki muttered, Rosaline cried out happily and she hugged Aki, Aki blinked and then growled at the woman. "Stop! You're going to kill me before I can even get started!" Aki said as she pushed Rosaline away.

"Sorry!" Rosaline said as she pulled away from Aki, Aki sighed and turned around then she started walking down the hall the way she had come. Sesshoumaru followed her.

"That was a nice thing to do." Sesshoumaru said.

"As much as I hate her I can't let Death destroy the world, can I?" Aki asked rhetorically. "I have a feeling we're going to need your brother and his friends, I'm sure that miko of his will come in handy as well." Aki added as Sesshoumaru scowled. "I know how much you hate your brother but you're going to have to bare with me, unless you want the world to get destroyed that is."

"There's no way that I'm going to ask him for help." Sesshoumaru muttered. Aki rolled her eyes. _Men and their pride._ She thought as she walked down the hall next to him.

"You wont have to ask him I will for you, how about that?" she asked.

"Fine, as long as I don't have to talk to him." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and Aki laughed.

"Sometimes you act more childish than I do! Anyways first we have to InuYasha." Aki muttered after she felt Sesshoumaru's glare on her back. She walked to her room and put on her armor, Sesshoumaru had also given her several swords along with the one that she had been given. She looked like a general, a high-ranking general that might even out rank Sesshoumaru.

"I bet he's at that village where the girl disappears in." Sesshoumaru said. Aki raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know?" Aki asked as she turned around towards him. Sesshoumaru blinked.

"Are you getting jealous?" he asked with a smirk, Aki rolled her eyes.

"No, I just want to know you know." Aki answered.

"I thought it was the perfect opportunity to attack InuYasha, I saw him and the girl jump into the well and disappear in a flash of blue light." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Are you sure?" Aki asked.

"Yes. Now let me go get ready." Sesshoumaru said. When he was ready they left to go find where InuYasha was, 3 hours later they arrived at Kaede's village. "This is it." Sesshoumaru said, Aki looked around, it was well after dark at the moment and no one was up.

"Let's try no to wake anyone, if we do they could be very mad for waking them up in the middle of the night." Aki added as she masked her aura and scent. Sesshoumaru did the same. "I'll go right and you go left. Look for InuYasha."

"I know." Sesshoumaru masked his aura and scent and went to the left as he looked for InuYasha, it was silent as he and Aki crept through the village looking for InuYasha as his friends.

"Who're you?" InuYasha yelled as he drew his sword, Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and blocked InuYasha's blade.

"Stop InuYasha." Sesshoumaru growled, InuYasha growled and attacked Sesshoumaru again. "I'm not here to fight!"

"Sure!" InuYasha was getting ready to use the Wind Scar when Aki jumped in from behind and pinned his arms against his sides.

"Stop!" she hissed in his ear. "We're not here to fight with you! We have a greater foe that you can't compare to. So stop it or else I'll just kill you now and save the world without your help." Aki said, a fire dagger appeared in front of his throat and he let the wind around the Tetsusaiga stop.

"I'm listening." InuYasha said.

"Good, now we're here to ask your help. Death is on a rampage and we're going to need your help to stop him." Aki explained as she let go on his arms, InuYasha whirled around and stabbed Aki, the armor stopped the thrust to her stomach, she looked down at her stomach and then back up at InuYasha. "You know you're starting to piss me off!" Aki growled as she punched him in the face, he went flying into an empty hut, Aki was standing over him not nearly a second later. He left himself being lifted off the ground and brought to her face. Her eyes had slitted. "I'm not going to let the world be taken over while you sit here with your little Miko doing nothing." Aki growled at him, Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're that girl that attacked me with the fire!" InuYasha said when he was Aki's face. He tried to attack them again but Aki let him drop back down and she put a foot to his throat.

"Stupid up and listen insolent pup!" Aki growled at him. InuYasha growled at her, he hated that nickname that Kouga had given him. "Now, like I said before I was so RUDLY interrupted Death is on a rampage killing people and we have to join forces so that we can stop him. If we don't we probably wont succeed and the world that we know will be lost to the world of death and chaos. Now I'm asking nicely, will you join forced with us? You're either with us or you're against us." Aki added.

"There's more than one of us and so you'll have to ask all of us." InuYasha said. Aki took her foot away.

"Then go get them and bring them here." Sesshoumaru said.

"I ain't waking Kagome! You nuts!" InuYasha asked, Aki sniffed the air and followed the miko's scent. She found Kagome laying on a sleeping bad, sleeping soundly.

"Hey! Miko! Wake up!" Aki said as she shook Kagome furiously.

"STOP IT!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Aki. Sesshoumaru straightened.

"Please tell me she didn't hit Aki…" Sesshoumaru muttered as he dashed off to where the noise had come from, Aki was blinking and where was an angry red mark where Kagome slapped Aki. "Uh-oh…" Sesshoumaru said. Aki growled.

"Who're you?" Kagome asked when she realized she didn't know the person. Aki growled again and started shaking Kagome again.

"Don't hit me you little miko whelp! What did I ever do to you! The fate of the world rests in our hands and while I'm trying to wake you so I can tell you you're hitting me! I OUTTA KILL YOU!" Aki growled. When Aki stopped shaking Kagome was hanging there like a wet noodle, she was dizzy and couldn't tell which way was which. Aki let go of Kagome and let her fall to the floor.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said when Kagome groaned.

"Oh…my head…get me off the world…it's spinning too much." Kagome muttered.

"Wake the others." Sesshoumaru said to Aki, she nodded and set to work, she first woke Sango and then moved onto Miroku.

"Wake up already!" Aki growled as she pushed him she squatted down and poked him in the stomach, suddenly she felt a hand touch her butt, she stiffened. "Either that's Sesshoumaru's hand, or this monk looses his man hood…" Aki growled just loud enough for Miroku to hear. He let his hand fall and sat up.

"Alright, now that you're all up, we have an important question to ask you." Sesshoumaru said, Aki walked over and stood next to him.

"Ask it then." Sango said coldly. The glare that Aki gave Sango silenced her, and Sesshoumaru continued.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: I don't own InuYasha…if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Aki: Ohhh! I was gonna chop something off! Lol

Oddone: Anyways once more people review we'll add the reviewers section back in, until then no reviewers section.

Aki: Yuupz! Bye bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

: Chapter 8 :

: Started: July 2, 2006 :

: Finished: July 2, 2006 :

"We want to know if you will join forces with us, so that we can stop Death, it is only until the threat is over. Once it's over we never have to see each other again. I'm asking this, not demanding it, tough if you're not with us you're against us, there's no neutrality in war, especially in this one. So what is your answer?" Sesshoumaru asked, Sango and Miroku looked at each other, back to Sesshoumaru and Aki, and then nodded. Kagome looked skeptical and InuYasha was considering.

"If someone was killing things I would sense an evil aura, but I haven't felt anything." Kagome said she didn't believe them. Aki bent down so that her eyes were level with Kagome's.

"Death has no aura, he just is, he is dead and yet not dead. Hence none of us can tell where he is." Aki said in a low dangerous tone. It wasn't like her to be this way and Sesshoumaru knew something was going on, but he didn't interrupt. It was valuable information. "Either you're with us or you're against us, say no now and I'll kill you fast so you don't feel anything, say no later and I'll slowly torture you to death." Aki said, her eyes were still slits.

"How do you know then?" Kagome asked as she stood, she didn't like staying still under Aki's gaze, it was unsettling and she didn't like it, not one bit. Aki smiled and closed her eyes, she opened them and her eyes gave off a dark forbidding look, her smile said the same thing.

"I was supposed to become the new Death, but I was lucky and got away from his clutches, though I was with him for two horrible years, praying on humans for fun, I've killed many miko's such as yourself, but none are as strong." Aki explained. "I know what I know because I can also do what he does, but the more I do it, the closer I get to becoming Death. I'm not going to become Death just because some little miko doesn't believe it when people try to tell her something!" Aki growled as her hair rose into the air, Aki was surrounded in flames, red, blue, black, all three colors. Her hair was whipping about; the heat coming from Aki was intense. Then Aki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the flames disappeared and Aki looked at Kagome with that gaze of hers that made Kagome want to turn and run in fear. "What is your answer?" Aki asked.

"I will join with you." Kagome whispered, she had never seen such a frightening thing in her life, Aki turned to InuYasha, he nodded, not wanting to trust his voice, he didn't want to sound like a coward.

"Then it's settled." Sesshoumaru said. "We're going back to my castle, be there in three days." He added as he and Aki walked away. After they got a fair distance Sesshoumaru grabbed Aki's arm and turned her to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked, Aki looked at him in a confused manner.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I'm fine." Aki answered as she turned away to try to get back to going to the castle.

"No, you're not." Sesshoumaru said. "Your eyes are slitted and you've been in a foul mood ever since we got here."

"Death is around here some where, he's bringing the demon plane here with this plane, soon it'll start to effect you, and even that miko, we'll all start acting more evil and soon enough we'll start to tear each other apart, limb from limb." Aki explained.

"Then why has it only started to affect you?" he asked.

"Like I said…I was supposed to become Death, hence I've spent more time on the demon plane and I'm more venerable what everyone else, it's a side effect. One that I'm going to have to get used to." Aki added under her breath. "Well let's go or else those humans and half-demon are going to beat us there." Aki said as she yanked her arm free of Sesshoumaru's grip and started running to the castle. Sesshoumaru followed Aki, deep in thought.

_Something's not right…_ Sesshoumaru said to himself. _There's something she's not telling me and I wanna know what it is._ Suddenly he heard Aki scream, she fell to the ground clutching her head in pain, he didn't hear anything.

"Get out of my head!" Aki growled, it wasn't a very strong growl, but it was deadly. "I SAID GET OUT!" she yelled, Sesshoumaru smelled blood and he noticed that blood was coming out her ear.

"Aki! What's going on!" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He's…inside my head…ARGGGG!" Aki shrieked in pain so loud that Sesshoumaru winced. Blood came out her eyes and nose as well. "If he doesn't…get out soon…I'm dead." Aki managed through gritted teeth, blood was also coming out of her mouth.

"What can I do?" Sesshoumaru asked, he didn't know what to do and he didn't want Aki to die, there HAD to be SOMETHING he could do!

"N-nothing…I ha-have to d-d-do it." Aki said, she closed her eyes and concentrated. No matter what Sesshoumaru did he didn't a response out of Aki after she had closed her eyes.

_Aha, I've finally drawn you in here._ Death said to her, Aki scowled and growled, it wasn't a pretty sight especially with the blood on her face, bringing out the flare in her eyes.

_Get out of my mind you fag._ Aki growled, in her mind she was free of pain, until he attacked her mental self at least. Death smiled and laughed, it wasn't a very nice sound to her ears, it hurt them, but she would deal with it to stop the attack on her mind.

_I think not. I'm going to destroy the world you know, and then give Nyx back her body. _Death explained. Aki growled warningly. _Oh…I'm so scared. I think it's time I went into your mates mind._ Death smiled evilly and Aki lost it.

_DON'T YOU DARE! _She yelled as she attacked him, she was much faster than he remembered. Aki grabbed him by the throat and lifted him. _You go into his mind and it'll be the last thing you do. Do what ever you want with me but I swear, touch him and you die._ Death smiled and her and then was gone. Aki opened her eyes and she noticed that she was in her room and she was clean.

"What happened? How'd I get here?" she asked as she looked around.

"You've been out of it for about a day, and I brought you here when you collapsed to the ground." Sesshoumaru answered, he looked tired.

"I've been out THAT long?" Aki asked, Sesshoumaru nodded. "You looked tired, you need sleep." Aki said as she got out of bed. She walked over to him and pushed him onto the bed. "Sleep." She ordered. Aki didn't have to bother, he was already out. Worry and dread always made people sleepy; she knew he would be out for a while yet. There was a knock on the door and Aki opened it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is needed." The messenger said, Aki looked back at Sesshoumaru.

"He's…busy, I'll go in his place." Aki said. The messenger looked uneasy, Aki closed the door and a few second later came out looking like a general over Sesshoumaru's status. "Lead the way." He nodded and led Aki to the briefing room. "Dismissed." Aki said in an official tone. He saluted with a fist to his heart and a bow. Aki walked in the room and noticed that the other lands were there.

"What's the meaning of this! Where is Lord Sesshoumaru and what is a woman doing in his place!" one of the generals of the South said, Aki's eyebrow twitched and she turned to him.

"First of all, I'm the lady of this land, hence when Lord Sesshoumaru is resting I will take his place. Second, he is sleeping, a much-needed rest I might add. Third, you WILL show the proper respect for me. And fourth, stop being a sexist asshole!" Aki growled at him as she slammed her hands down on the table in front of her, her language startled them all, even Tyr and Kouga. "Understand?" Aki asked.

"Yes, Milady, forgive me." He added with a bow.

"Forgiveness will not be granted in this war so don't ask for it." Aki said to him, he was silenced and everyone looked at her expectantly. "As you know we are at war, this opponent though is one that will be extremely hard to beat, for he is Death itself." There were gasps all around. "He's not invincible as you all think, I know how to kill him, but a new Death will be appointed, and Death's Mistress will choose. We have NO control over it. Moving on," Aki said as she folded her hands behind her back and started to pace from one side of the room to the other, "we have to be organized, and the demon plane is coming to this world so your worst nightmares are likely to meet you." Everyone looked at her funny and Kouga raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What's the demon plane?" he asked.

Aki sighed and began, "The demon plane is a place where demons have unimaginable power, that is if you're on the right side, you will see our true forms and not the forms we take now, or for us the Lord's and Ladies of the lands, we'll be the same but have more demon like traits. Either way we'll look different, as we speak it's slowly starting to seep into this world and it's already started to affect me, though I've been there before so I'm no longer am immune to it as I once was. Mind you, our true selves will come out on the plane, how we act and look will be different, for example, my eyes slit and I grow into a foul mood I also loose control when you piss me off, so watch yourselves, once you're on the plane you'll find it harder to resist killing for fun, trust me, blood lust is so much more, it's like…hunger, you have to have it or else you'll die." Aki explained as best she could.

"So you mean that there's a chance that we might loose ourselves to the demons inside of us?" the Lord of the South asked, Aki nodded. "What if we join with the other side?" he asked, he wasn't trying to be offensive but he was starting to get on Aki's nerves, once again she slammed her hands down onto the table.

"If you join the other side you'll forever be lost to return to this world, never to return, if you dare choose to join that side I swear, I'll kill you now, where you sit, then I'll take over your throne and make the people join with this side, the right side!" Aki growled fiercely. "Anymore stupid and unnecessary questions?" Aki asked. Once again Kouga raised his hand. "What!" she erupted.

"Where is this plane starting to enter this world?" he asked, it was actually a good question. "Maybe if we can find where then we can half it or slow it down." Tyr and the others nodded. Aki thought a moment.

_This started happening when I was near that village, there was a vast amount of energy coming from the forest there…THAT'S IT!_

"The well near a village! I don't know what it's called but that well has a vast amount of energy, if we can destroy it then we might be able to slow the demon plane from devouring this plane."

"NO! You can't destroy that well!" the young miko's voice rang out as the doors burst open. Aki scowled, this miko was getting on her nerves.

"Why not?" Aki asked.

"That's the way I get back to my time and from my tome to this one! If you destroy that I'll never be able to go home or I'll never be able to come here!" Kagome explained, Aki rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome.

"You better choose where you'd like to stay because that well is going to swallow this world and I'm not going to allow that to happen. You have 10 minutes to choose. I'll be back in 10 minutes, have your answer then." Aki said, she left the room and retraced her steps back to her room, she opened the door and Sesshoumaru was still sleeping. She smiled, this was going to be one long war, and they were going to do it together even if it killed them both. Aki returned to the room, when she entered InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku were glaring at her. She walked over to Kagome and looked down at her. She had tears running down her face, Aki felt sorry for her, choosing between her family and the person she loved, Aki couldn't understand family, since she never had any but she could understand leaving the one she loved. "What's your answer?" Aki asked softly.

"I wish to stay here." Kagome answered. "I have a favor to ask though." Kagome added.

"What is it?" Aki asked. _This little miko is really starting to annoy me…_ Aki thought as she waited for the favor.

"Will you grant me 10 minutes to say good bye to my family?" Kagome asked. Aki sighed.

"It's not my favor to grant, I'm not going to be the one to destroy the well." Aki said, Kagome looked up with fear in her eyes, it wasn't a fear of Aki, it was a fear of not being able to say good bye.

"Please, please will you be the one to destroy the well and grant me 10 minutes?" Kagome pleaded. Aki squatted down and looked Kagome in the eye.

"I can't. If I go near that well then I will not be able to control myself for longer than a few minutes. I have been to the demon plane and hence I'm not immune to it as you are." Aki explained. "There's no one more pure than yourself and you're the only one that can go into the source of the demon plane and come back and not be affected. The only other one that could possibly do that is Kikyo, or the one that you inherited your powers from." Kagome and the others looked confused.

"She got her powers from Kikyo." InuYasha said, Aki shook her head.

"No, she didn't. Her powers are far too strong to come from that little miko. She got hers from the person before Kikyo." Sango gasped.

"You mean she got her powers from Midoriko!" Sango asked, Aki nodded and turned back to the others. Then she sighed.

"Fine, I'll take you to the well and give you 10 minutes, then you must raise a shield or else I'll kill you when I see you, stand on the side of the well opposite of me and I'll destroy the well. If I fail to destroy you are to kill me and tell Sesshoumaru that I love him." Aki said, she held her hand out to Kagome, Kagome took it. "Is it a deal?"

"Yes."

"Good, mind you this is the last thing I'm going to do for you." Pause. "EVER." Aki added and Kagome nodded. "Now get on my back and we'll go to the well." Kagome did as she was told and got on Aki's back. Aki took off with more speed than InuYasha had, it made her sick to her stomach so she didn't look around, Aki didn't jump like InuYasha did so she didn't feel like she was leaving her stomach in the air when they fell. "Hold on. I'm going to go faster." Aki warned.

"Whadda ya mean faster?" Kagome asked in alarm, Aki smirked and took off so fast that Kagome was almost thrown backwards.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: Nor do I.

Oddone: Well laterz!

Aki: Yeah…laterz!


	9. Chapter 9

: Chapter 9 :

: Started: July 2, 2006 :

: Finished: July 2, 2006 :

In no time at all Aki and Kagome were at the well, Aki was in a cold sweat and Kagome was looking at her funny, it wasn't normal for a demon to sweat, especially a cold sweat.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" Kagome asked, Aki's eyes had lost their pupils and she was getting more demon like traits.

"Hurry up and go, I didn't think it was so strong, you have 5 minutes before I totally loose it." Aki as she put her hands down on the side of the well and gripped the edge, her now much longer claws, dug in and wouldn't come out. "GO!" Aki growled. Kagome nodded and jumped into the well. "Gh…I have to get away…" Aki muttered as she gasped for breath, this was torture. She was trying to sub side to her all demon side and it was giving her the sweetest bribes. Aki looked into the well and Kagome still wasn't there. "Young miko…you better hurry--!" Aki gasped for breath as her other side tried to get out. Her fangs were growing longer, then she felt a power surge from the well, Kagome started to climb up the vines, Aki grabbed her and put her on her back.

"You…you're transforming!" Kagome said, Aki turned her head at her and bared her fangs.

"Shut up!" Aki hissed at her, a fireball appeared in her hands and Aki destroyed the well in one huge blow. "Which way is west?" Aki asked. Kagome pointed and Aki took off, Kagome held on as tight as she could. _I've got to get away from there…_ Aki thought desperately. Aki stopped abruptly and Kagome jolted forward. "Get away from me. NOW!" Aki added, her voice held more power and Kagome didn't need to be told twice, she formed the best shield she could and took off to the side. "Don't run, walk." Aki said when she saw Kagome running, Kagome obeyed and walked, with every step she felt Aki's eyes on her. "Grrrrrrrrr...Damn the demon plane!" Aki growled as she punched the ground in frustration. Kagome got a chill down her spine and she looked over to Aki, her ears were more pointed and her pupils were slits no more that a hairs width.

"Aki, are you…ok?" Kagome asked, Aki looked at her and laughed.

"Young miko, that feeble little shield will do nothing-" Aki stopped and looked to the west, a white blur was seen and Aki snarled at it. For now Kagome was saved, Aki turned her attention back to Kagome. "I will get you miko." Aki growled, then she charged at the approaching white blur, it was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru passed Aki; she fell in step with him.

"Aki! Snap out of it!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her, Aki laughed coldly. She attacked Sesshoumaru with her claws and he blocked, they exchanged blows so fast that even InuYasha couldn't tell who was hitting and who was blocking and who was hitting. InuYasha had come up behind Sesshoumaru to get Kagome, once Sesshoumaru had heard that Aki and Kagome had gone to the Bone Eaters Well he knew nothing good would come from it and Kagome was likely to get killed by Aki.

"I will not snap out of it, this is the best time I've had in my life!" Aki said in a tone that almost sent chills down Sesshoumaru's spine, her red eyes held a great blood lust and he knew that even he was going to be tempted by it, and the longer this war dragged on, the stronger it was going to get. "You're getting slow, Sesshoumaru." Aki said, she flipped back onto her hands and launched herself into Sesshoumaru's chin, then she kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind from him so fast that he didn't have to time to prepare for it. Without thinking Sesshoumaru used the momentum of the kick to land on his hands and kick her in the chin. He missed, just before the kick landed she moved out of the way and landed a goodly distance away, the only thing that could get to her now was a whip, luckily he had one.

"Snap out of it or else I'm going to have to hurt you." Sesshoumaru warned in an even monotone. Aki smirked and looked over to InuYasha and Kagome.

"Just where do you think you're going, young miko and insolent pup?" Aki asked, she charged and them and kicked InuYasha, he went flying into a tree and was knocked out when the tree that he had hit fell on top of him. Aki destroyed Kagome's shield and looked her in the eye. "Watch your back, you never know when I might be there to stab it." Aki whispered into Kagome's ear, it was such a cold tone that Kagome shivered and was unable to move.

"STOP IT!" Sesshoumaru growled, he took a tree and swung at Aki with it, she wasn't expecting it and so she flew into the air, then Sesshoumaru used his whip and slammed her down onto the ground. She was still awake, awake and kicking as well. He took his whip and slammed her down again, this time there was a crack and Aki was still. He had broken her leg and arm, the pain from them both must have been enough to knock her out, for now they weren't complaining, but little did they know that they would be, Death was at their door, almost literally. He lifted Aki and walked off to the castle. InuYasha threw the tree off and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, are you all right?" InuYasha asked, Kagome nodded and looked at Aki. "What'd she do to you?" InuYasha asked in a slight growl.

"I don't ever want to see her like that again." Kagome whispered. "That took years off of my life…" she added, InuYasha hugged her and then held out his hand to help her up. "My legs aren't working." Kagome said, InuYasha lifted her and carried her back to the castle.

"Oh jeez, my head is killing me…" Aki looked around, she tried to move her left arm but pain shot up it. "Ahh…that hurts."

"It should, it's broken and we were just about to set it when you woke." Aki looked over to Sesshoumaru, Kagome was there with him, and she was getting ready to set the bone. "Your left leg is also broken you'll be out of this war for a little while." Aki groaned and looked at Kagome, she had fear in her eyes and Aki had no clue why.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Aki asked in slight annoyance. Kagome jumped and looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded.

"While we were at the well you lost control and about half way here, you attacked me and luckily Sesshoumaru came at the right time and stopped you or else you would have killed me." Kagome explained as she was setting Aki's broken bones. Aki flinched and looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I warned you." Aki said as she winced again, her bones were set and all Kagome had to do make a sling for her arm and a makeshift cast for her leg. "Anyways what's the news on the demon plane?" Aki asked.

"We don't know…only you can sense it." Sango said from the doorway. Aki looked over and muttered some that sounded like 'Stupid annoying people that I don't know'.

"Not only I can sense it, where's Ceci?" Aki asked.

"With Rin in Rin's room." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I need to speak with her, she's been there before so I'm sure she can sense it, all we have to do is get her practiced with weapons and we'll have a new warrior on our hands." Aki added.

"I'll send for her." Sesshoumaru said, he walked over to the door, grabbed and passing by servant and told them to go get Ceci from Rin's room and bring her here. "Sent for." Aki rolled her eyes.

"I think you could have done it in a nicer manner." Sesshoumaru scowled and Aki shut up.

"Done." Kagome said when she finished. "All I have to do it make a sling and find something to use to make a cast." She added onto the end of her good news.

"Apparently people like to kill good news with bed news." Aki looked around and noticed something, there was little imp by the ceiling, hanging upside down and looking at Aki. "Ah maan!" Aki groaned.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked. Aki waved it off and set the small creature on fire, it squealed and both demons present flinched, as Sango and Kagome were just startled.

"What was that?" Sango asked in a startled tone.

"It was a watch imp. He was watching me, the demon plane hasn't stopped coming, it hasn't even slowed, the East is lost as are half of the North and South. It hasn't hit the West yet, we have to be thankful for that, once it gets here you'll have not just Death to worry about but me as well and I know all that Death does, and more as well." Aki added, the deadly accuracy of her tone scared Kagome but she wasn't going to let it show. "I hope this works." Aki muttered, her fingertip held fire at the end and she pressed it to her broken leg, the leg healed and then she did the same with her arm. "Awesome! Good as new!" Aki said, she got out of bed and paced around the room thinking.

"Uh…I was told to come here?" Ceci asked, Aki looked up to Ceci, her eyes showed nothing.

"Tell me you can fell the demon plane slowly creeping into this one, please tell me you can!" Aki said, now hope, fear, and worry were in her eyes.

"I don't know what I feel, but it's like there's something slowly creeping this way and it gives me the chills, it's like it's calling out to me to join with it, some times I sit there and tell it to go away for hours before someone snaps we out of it, whatever it is, I don't like it." Ceci explained.

"Yes! You feel it!" Aki said, Kagome left the room, this was getting too far out of hand for her, and she should have stayed where she belonged. Sango watched with interest, this was going to be the hardest thing that they could face, in this world or the next. "Alright, when you feel it get closer tell someone at once, now Sesshoumaru and I are going to train you in the art of combat!" Aki said. Ceci looked at Aki warily.

"I will train her and you will stay here and make sure that you don't injure yourself more than you already are." Sesshoumaru said. Ceci shook her head no. Sesshoumaru and Aki gave her funny looks.

"I don't want to fight, I just want to spend time with Rin, worst comes to worst I die again and I'm in the netherworld, but I wont die until who ever tried to harm Rin is dead, that's a solemn vow." Ceci said. Aki smiled, she was on her way there without her help.

"Alright then, fight me, if you win I'll let you protect Rin, if you loose than you have to train with Sesshoumaru so you can protect Rin, deal?"

"Deal." Ceci nodded with agreement. Aki took a ready stance and launched herself at Ceci, Ceci didn't think that it was possible to move that fast, but she was obviously proven other wise. She just barley managed to block Aki, she didn't see Aki's foot coming, Ceci's feet were swept out from underneath her and she was at Aki mercy.

"Looks like you're training with Sesshoumaru better get started." Aki held out her hand to Ceci and Ceci took it and Aki yanked her up. Sesshoumaru walked to the door and Ceci followed him, then Sango left to go watch the training, which would likely be more interesting. After everyone was gone Aki turned to a certain point and grabbed the person by their throat. "What're you doing here and why did you let me know where you were?" Aki growled out.

"Good to see you again Aki, it's been a long time no?" he asked, Aki growled and squeezed harder, the grimaced and looked at Aki with pain evident in their eyes.

"Answer the questions." Aki said.

"Alright alright! I need to breathe though!" he said, Aki let up and little and he gasped and coughed. "I'm here to spy on you, and I let you see where I was because I didn't want to be the one that had to likes of you, you're a traitor." He spat at her and Aki growled at him.

"Then I'll just kill you!" Aki growled at the demon that she had in her clutched. "Or…should I torture you to death?" Aki asked as her eyes gleamed evilly. He looked at her now in plain fear.

"No! Let me go! I'll say that I lost you!" he said, Aki rolled her eyes.

"You, or all people should know that when I have the enemy in my clutches that I wont show mercy or let them go. Now why were you sent to watch me? To train or to get yourself killed?"

"I'm not going to answer you!" Aki squeezed and he gasped for breath. "OK! I don't know the exact reason, but it had something to do with revenge and Master wants it. He wants to kill you and take that body for Nyx."

"Thanks for answering my questions, Kyle but your time has come." Aki said with a malevolent smile. She walked over to the window with Kyle in her hand she pushed the window open and looked down, making Kyle do the same, his eyes widened, he had always had a tremendous fear of heights and could never land even if it was just from 5 feet off the ground.

"No! No! Let me in the window! Please! I'll join with you!" Kyle yelled.

"Too late, good bye Kyle." Aki let go and Kyle dropped, he landed on his back and, well let's just say that he went _SPLAT! _"Death needs better help." Aki muttered, Aki left the window and went to the door; she grabbed the first guard she could find and pulled him to her. "There's a man that splattered all over the lawn underneath that window I want you and whoever else is with you to go clean his guts up and burn them. Got it?" she asked.

"It will be as Milady wishes." He saluted and left to go gather up some other people and do as they were told.

"I suppose I should go watch Ceci and Sesshoumaru…" Aki said, she left and went to the training field.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

Oddone: I don't own InuYasha.

Aki: Jeez, you're updating a lot!

Oddone: Well, I've finally gotten over my writers block and I feel like writing!

Aki: That's nice anyways PLEASE review!

Oddone: Yeah, or I'm gonna give Aki Gatorade and soda!

Aki: WAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Oddone: X-X We're all gonna die and I haven't even given it to her yet!

Aki: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Oddone: TAKE COVER! (hides with Pluto)

Aki: Look, this story is longer than the other!

Oddone: You're right! (from hiding place)

Aki: Buh-bye! I have to go drag her out!


	10. Chapter 10

: Chapter 10 :

: Started: July 2, 2006 :

: Finished: July 3, 2006 :

Aki got to the training grounds and already Ceci was beaten up, Aki sighed and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"How's it going?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Ceci was bleeding in several places but there wasn't anything she could do about that at the moment.

"Not very well, as you can see. She needs to up everything from endurance to speed and agility. In other words she's just good for cleaning and not even most of that." Sesshoumaru explained. Aki sighed and took a deep breath.

"Hey Ceci! I'm gonna go hurt Rin now! Try to stop me!" Aki said, she started to walk to the castle but Ceci stopped her with strings.

"You wont touch Rin!" Ceci growled at Aki with a newfound power, Ceci was a string user to 'Swift Death'. "Move and your head will get chopped off." Ceci added, Aki smirked and extended her claws, she cut the strings towards Ceci, Ceci started moving the strings around and soon Aki was pinned to a tree with the strings at her neck.

"Very good, but the enemy's not going to be as nice as I will be." Aki disappeared from the strings and appeared behind Ceci. "You're too slow. You need to get your speed up." Aki said. Sesshoumaru walked over and strapped 30-pound weights to each of Ceci's limbs. Her arms fell to her sides and her legs didn't want to move.

"Come with me, we're going to do 50 laps around the castle." Sesshoumaru said as he started walking to the starting point. Ceci looked at him like he was nuts.

"There's no way I can do that!" Ceci said, Sesshoumaru glared at her, immediately she shut up and looked at the ground.

"Yes, you can. Those weights are there to make you faster, once you can run and keep up with me we'll be done, this will also strengthen your reflexes, Aki will hide in the bushes somewhere and when we pass she'll attack you. You are to fend her off, if you can't the count starts at zero again." Sesshoumaru explained, Aki could see that the demon plane was getting to him now. Sesshoumaru and Ceci took off and Aki went and found a nice place to hide while she waited. By the time night came Ceci still hadn't finished her laps and Aki was leaning up against Sesshoumaru sleeping. Her head was on his shoulder and Ceci was still doing her 49th lap. Then she came around again.

_The last lap! _Ceci thought. Sesshoumaru watched Ceci, suddenly his ears perked up and Aki opened her slitted eyes. They looked to the East.

"The war is upon us and all too soon." Aki said as Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, they took off inside the castle and woke all the generals.

"Prepare for battle! No one sleeps!" Sesshoumaru yelled, the authority clear in his voice.

"Let's move it you lazy bags of sand!" Aki yelled. The whole castle was in an uproar and Ceci ran to Rin's room, while Aki got her half of the troops organized, war had come and all too soon. This was going to be a long night. "HURRY UP!" Aki roared to the troops, they were afraid of Aki since she was more prone to kill anyone than protect her troops. She was suddenly turned around and kissed, it was Sesshoumaru.

"If either of us don't live through this I want you to know that I love you." Sesshoumaru said, Aki smiled.

"I love you to and neither of us is going to die, we're too awesome for that." Sesshoumaru laughed and returned to his troops. "At least I hope not…" Aki added when he was out of hearing distance, soon the troops were outside of the castle and waiting for battle, thousands of demons were lined up haphazardly but they look strong. Death stood at the front and he wore a smile on his face that made Aki mad, she just wanted to kill him to wipe that disgusting smile off his face.

"Surrender now and you can live, if you don't surrender you'll all die." Death called. Aki and Sesshoumaru growled, the other lords and ladies were in armor and ready to attack.

"We will NEVER surrender to the likes of you! We'd rather die!" Aki growled at him.

"So be it, you'll die and then I'll rule with Nyx by my side." Death said. "ATTACK!" he yelled.

"LEAVE NONE ALIVE! CHARGE!" Sesshoumaru and Aki yelled in unison as they charged in. Aki lost herself in blood lust and started killing the enemy as fast as they neared her, Death was watching from above and laughing at her.

"Heheheheheheh, you'll never win, you're to nice to win." Death muttered to her Aki looked up and glared.

"Get down here coward! I swear, I'll make in painless as I rip your heart out." Aki said, Sesshoumaru was watching, when he noticed that Aki was lost in her blood lust he thought it was a good idea, he closed his eyes and then charged at the enemy with more power than usual.

"Oh no, I'll come down and finish what my army starts, they worship me and they'll not loose." Death said, Aki growled and attacked all those around her, her sword cut into flesh, severed arms, legs, heads, fingers, hands, anything that came near it was lost to the sharp steel. Soon she was covered in blood.

"I have to thank you Death, this is the best fun that I've had since Naraku let me out the first time. Once I'm done with these small fry I'll come up there and slowly kill you, don't worry, I'll make your death especially painful!" Aki said as she laughed. So far no demons had gotten to the castle, nor would Aki or Sesshoumaru let them. "TIDAL FLAME!" Aki yelled, she curved her hands to look like waves and shoved them out at the enemy, it was black flame and anything it touched was destroyed. The battle dragged on for hours. When the last minion was felled Death stood and growled.

"H-how could this be?" Death growled, then Nyx's spirit appeared.

"This is possible because you're fighting with hatred while those two, are fighting with true love. You will lose Death." Nyx said. She disappeared and Death descended to the ground.

"Finally Death, you're against me now." Aki said she held out her sword, it stopped two feet away from his face. Death summoned Sounga and held it against hers, Aki made the first move, throwing his sword aside and running at him. He parried her sword with amazing speed.

"AKI! NO!" Sesshoumaru yelled, Death held his hand out and daggers appeared, her stomach was open and he used a force to shove them deep into Aki's fleshy stomach. "Damn!" Sesshoumaru growled, he had attempted to get in the fight but there was a shield preventing anyone from entering. The battle between Aki and Death slowly dragged on, no matter what Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes away. Death collapsed to the ground as Aki kicked his feet out from underneath him, she was about to stab Death in the heart when Rosaline appeared there to stop her. Rosaline found Aki's sword through her chest.

"I-I didn't say k-k-kill him…I s-said s-stop him." Rosaline whispered, Aki removed her sword from Rosaline's chest and let her drop to the ground.

"You leave yourself wide open when there's a distraction, and you never finish the job." Death whispered in Aki's ear. There were piecing stabs of pain all over her, needles were all over in her skin on her back, it was painful just to move. "Now I'll hurt you even more." Death added, he kicked Aki in the side and rolled her over onto her back.

"Ahhhhh!" Aki screamed, Sesshoumaru banged on the wall.

"AKI!" He yelled desperately. Death stepped on her stomach driving the needles in further.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aki screamed again. Sesshoumaru growled and punched the wall; it was hard enough to shatter it.

"Get away from her!" Sesshoumaru growled. He punched Death to get him away from Aki, Aki was panting and in a cold sweat. "You ok?" Sesshoumaru asked, Aki opened on eye and looked at him.

"I've been better." Aki admitted, as she was lost to darkness. Sesshoumaru growled and attacked Death.

"I'll kill you!" Sesshoumaru growled, Death smiled and let Sesshoumaru knock the sword out of his hands.

"Nn…" Aki said, her eyes opened and she noticed that Sounga was sticking out of her chest. "Th-that was-wasn't there b-b-b-before." Aki said as she coughed up her own blood onto her front, Sesshoumaru's hand moved so fast as he reached out to grab Death's heart, he pulled it out and looked at it.

"Don't!" Death said, Sesshoumaru beheaded the dragon and Death was dead, Sesshoumaru ran over to Aki.

"Aki." Sesshoumaru whispered. Aki's eyes fluttered open and she looked into Sesshoumaru's deep amber eyes. "Don't leave me Aki." He said.

"There's n-nothing m-more I can d-d-do here." Aki managed as she gasped for air. "I l-love you an-and no-noth-nothing can c-change that." Aki added Sesshoumaru held back the tears that were threatening to flow freely. "I'll come back, don't worry, pl-please wait for me…" Aki said, her eyes closed, they were never to open again, and he couldn't do anything to hold them back anymore. Kagome's eyes watered and she buried her face into InuYasha's chest, Sango's eyes held a deep sadness, the tears started to flow down her face and Miroku pulled her face to his shoulder to comfort her.

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_u

Oddone: There's the end! One more chapter than the other.

Aki: …

Oddone: Neither of us owns InuYasha.

Aki: …

Oddone: Yeah, I don't think many people liked this one but whatever.

Aki: …

Oddone: I have an idea for a third one!

Aki: …

Oddone: Bye bye!


End file.
